


Take Flight

by thegrounders



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Origami, amazingphi, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrounders/pseuds/thegrounders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “Whenever they fight, Phil makes little origami animals and puts them under Dan’s bedroom door.”</p><p>// the time when phil makes dan an origami dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> im dedicating this fic to [tianna](http://starlighthowell.tumblr.com) for her wonderful prompts that i just had to write. this is my first ever phanfic so, i hope you all enjoy!

“Just leave me alone, okay? I don’t want to talk about it!”

“But Dan-”

“Just leave me alone!” Dan screamed as he slammed his bedroom door shut in a fury behind him, nearly taking it right off the hinges. The noise rang out in Phil’s ears as he retreated quickly to the safety of his own bedroom.

Dan just got back from band practice and it was clear that something must have happened between a couple of the guys there. He wouldn’t tell Phil what it was as hard as he pried, but from his temper he guessed that it was something quite serious.

For the past couple of weeks band practice has ended with Dan being in a raging mood and clenching his teeth whenever the subject is brought up in conversation. He loves it, or else he wouldn’t do it, but Phil could see that he was nearing the end of taking any more bullshit.

Just the other week he cracked and punched PJ right in the jaw, and it was only discovered when a bruise the size of a fist appeared on Dan’s cheek, and there was no way he could lie himself out of it. Not again, at least.

Instead of battering drums and knocking out beats; they were using each other’s faces as symbols to play out their own idea of a death note.

Phil sat in his bedroom unsure of what to do with the palms of his hands covering his face. He never wanted to make Dan angry, especially when he was all riled up to take another swing and he definitely didn’t want the punching bag to be him.

Biting his lip, he looked around his room as if an answer was awaiting him — but all he spotted was some pieces of origami paper that lay nestled untouched in a bundle on his desk.

Then an idea came rushing into his head.

He swivelled his chair closer to his desk and grabbed some of the paper in his hands. With a look of determination on his face, he started folding the paper in all different ways in an attempt to make some sort of animal. To say the least, his first attempt wasn’t very successful as it looked the furthest thing away from an animal. Though he’s not the type of give up after the first try.

Third time lucky, after lots of paper folding and brow furrowing; he held a mint coloured dragon in his hands. He kept it away from his chest as though it was about to breathe fire at any moment. A smile crept onto his face as he grew proud of his accomplishment, he was already naming the tiny little creature inside his head. Grabbing another piece of the leftover paper, he wrote a note and attached it to the now messenger dragon.

Phil made his way back into the hallway as he quietly crept up to the front of Dan’s bedroom door, making an effort and placing one hand over his mouth in case he couldn’t trust himself to keep quiet. He placed the dragon gently on the floor before banging on the doora few times and bolting back to his own room.

* * *

After a few minutes Dan arrived at the door with a look of discontent on his face as he expected Phil to be on the other side. He was confused when he found nobody there, but he looked down and found the dragon on the carpet awaiting to be picked up. He bent down and scooped it into his hands before turning on his heels and heading back to the comfort of his bed.

He flopped down on his back before letting out a sigh, still holding the dragon tightly in this hands. He placed it onto of his stomach as he pulled out the piece of paper attached to the underside of the wing. There was a handwritten note inside.

‘This dragon, Alastair, has been sent to watch over you from now on. May it protect you and comfort you when you need it. I hope you like your new friend.

P.S, I’m sorry if I made you angry, I didn’t mean to. I don’t expect a piece of paper to be enough of an apology either, I understand that you need your space.

Love, Phil.’

Dan picked up the dragon again and looked at it more carefully this time. He inspected every fold, and every detail. No one had ever made him anything like this before, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on how it made him feel.

A special place would need to be found for Alastair, but for now the dragon would sit high upon his dresser. A newfound calm took over Dan’s body as he laid back and closed his eyes.

He didn’t know how he could ever thank Phil, so he went to sleep instead, the dragon watching over the prince as he lay sound asleep in his castle.

* * *

“Hey, Dan. Are you okay?” Phil’s voice was low as he stood awkwardly at the side of Dan’s bed.

“Mhm,” was all Dan could muster in reply. He grumbled while trying to open up his eyelids, but a weight was holding them down.

“I wanted to wake you in case you wanted dinner, I don’t think you’ve eaten anything,” Phil replied with a worried tone to his voice. Most of the time Dan could go days without eating a single thing if no one reminded him to do so. “We’ve got ice-cream. Wanna watch a movie to take your mind off of… whatever happened?”

“How long was I asleep for?” Dan groaned, his eyes still shut.

“Only a couple of hours.”

For a second the room went quiet. It seemed to get a little darker, though only a little. No one ever said anything about monsters hiding in plain sight, only about them hiding under your bed.

“It was about you,” he paused. “The fight, it was about you.”

Slowly, he opened his eyes but all he could stare at was his hands. Dan sat up on the bed and gestured for Phil to sit down. His fists started to clench, the blood started to run cold through his veins.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. “It started off with Chris joking about you, and then PJ and Carrie joined in, I was the only one not laughing. I tried to ignore them like you told me to but I just couldn’t ignore it this time. Maybe Chris found it funny, but calling you ugly and fat and other things I don’t want to repeat wasn’t funny to me. So, I punched him in the gut and grabbed my stuff and left.”

By the time Dan was finished, Phil already had one arm around him for comfort. “I can’t believe you did that, _for me?_ ”

“Of course for you, you big idiot!” They both cracked a laugh then. “You’re my best friend, someone’s gotta look after you and beat up some people when things get a little nasty.”

“You have Alastair to look after you now though,” Phil noted, smiling at the creature sitting on his dresser. “Did you like it? I’m sorry if it sucked.”

“No,” he broke in. “I love it, I’ve never had anyone make me anything like that before. It meant a lot,” he finished with the biggest smile on his face. His hands laid gently by his sides, all the fire had slowly escaped though his mouth instead of his fists.

They sat in silence for a while, Phil not wanting to push Dan or make him feel uncomfortable. Phil kept his arm around his friend, in an attempt to show that he really cared about him.

Dan was the first one to break the silence. “So, what was that you said about wanting to watching a movie?”

* * *

The collection of dragons were starting to pile sky high as Phil made a new one every time Dan needed a pick-me-up, which was quite a few times.

Soon he would have one for every colour of the rainbow; they were all sitting in order of colour, Phil felt they looked best that way.

They were starting to overflow on his dresser so Dan went out and bought a shelf just to display them on. The shelf was black, as two dragon heads held it up in the correct position. It was definitely the coolest thing in his room.

If anything, the dragons Phil made taught him something.

They served as a reminder that the fire within him would keep on burning and the whirlpool of water would keep on spinning around him, trying to extinguish the flames, but he would fight back. Smoke would arise in one way or another, but he would be able to take the time to dust off the ash and relight on his own.

And if things ever got too difficult, Phil would be right there with some matches to help guide him along the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated! thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
